But Pipes, you know if we do this you'll lose your seat on the rapture
by SHAKIRA12
Summary: Piper and Alex get physical...


Since she'd made it out of SHU Piper had found herself being more and more turned on by the thought of her and Alex together, even more so in the chapel to just get back at Doggett that little bit more.

That morning after Red's standard breakfast Alex had stood up from the table and planned to head to her bed for an hour or so but was interrupted by Piper dragging her demandingly to the chapel. Vause couldn't help but to be taken back in by the blonde, her curvy body, her smouldering eyes, not to mention Chapman was the best pussy Alex had ever had. Ever since they'd started things up again Alex didn't feel angry or alone anymore, even if it didn't last at least Piper brought colour back to her life for a while she thought.

They began to kiss passionately as soon as the rounded the chapel doors and while their tongues battled for dominance in the steamy kiss their hands adventured each other's forms admiringly. Piper slammed the brunette against the altar and began to dominate the kiss. Chapman began to pull off her overalls as the heat of this moment enveloped the two inmates and the pheromones from the two toned bodies travelled around the chapel. Piper wanted Alex now more than ever before.

"But Pipes, you know if we do this you'll lose your seat on the rapture bus" Alex said between rushed breaths.

Piper couldn't help but let out a small laugh "Fuck the rapture bus, your body is the entire saviour I need" she responded.

Now down to underwear Alex assumed dominance over the blonde and flipped her over onto her front across the altar. She began to leave a trail of gentle kisses along Piper's neck but soon her hunger took over and she began to furiously mark Chapman as her own. The brunette moved her hands under Piper to cup her breast gently. She initially retracted her hands as they met the rigid fabric of Chapman's bra.

"What's this Pipes?" Alex questioned as she noticed delicate lace on her soft fingertips. A smile pricked across Vause's face as she realised what fancy wrapping Piper had decided to treat her with.

"Babe, this is hot as fuck but you don't need it" Alex whispered into Piper's ear as she slid one hand up to Piper's jawline and the other over the back of the blonde's bra as she expertly unfastened the lingerie.

Alex's hands returned to the now exposed breasts and held them possessively. She needed to have Chapman, she wanted her but Alex was trying to build up the chemistry in the room before their bodies collided. Vause's lips moved from Piper's jaw to her neck and back again for a short while making them both even hornier than when the foreplay had commenced. Desperate for each other now Alex began to lowly trail down Piper's back sending a shiver of ecstasy up the submissive woman's spine.

The tension grew too much for the brunette to bear and she moved her hands swiftly to Piper's perky breasts to her thighs while she knelt down to be in prime position to begin pleasuring Chapman. Alex initially slipped one finger over Piper's clitoris in a continuing slow rhythm; this earned some needy sighs from the blonde along with continually calls out of Alex's name. Vause then placed the finger inside and continued her slow and steady motions in and out of Piper. Judging from the growing volume coming from Chapman Alex knew it was time to kick it up a notch. She added another finger and began to speed up her movements making Piper yell out more.

"I know I had near God like skills to pleasure a lady but no body's going to think you're praying when you moan that loud Pipes" Alex playfully mentioned to Piper.

"Fuck you, keep doing that, stop talking it feels so good." Piper replied abruptly.

Vause did as instructed and continued her pace, after a few more minutes with two fingers Alex added a third and became even faster. She was truly building Piper up for the main event now. Soon after the brunette removed her fingers and turned the blonde onto her back before moving her to the floor in front of the altar. The brunette speedily pulled the remaining underwear off herself and Chapman. Alex positioned herself ready to begin thrusting into Piper, the rough feel of the two inmates' skin felt electric. Alex changed style from before and instead of slowly turning up the heat she started making love to Piper hard and fast. They both began to moan loudly, their voices echoing slightly in the chapel.

"Alex, oh Alex, ohhhhh harder, harder" blonde ordered in between deep sighs of pleasure. She gripped Vause's arms as her partner continued to pleasure her.

The sex continued for a short while in the motion that Alex had set, the sighs from Piper weren't as loud as the brunette had hoped so she used her instinct. Vause moved up of Chapman and placed her up with her back against the altar, she then spread open the blonde's legs and mover her head down to begin using her mouth to get her partner off. She expertly found Chapman's spots and lapped her tongue over Piper's clit delicately making her legs tingle. Whilst she was giving head to Piper Alex had begun to pleasure herself. She gave herself the same regular motions as she was working on the blonde with her mouth. Piper moaned louder than she had ever before, she didn't care if anyone heard or if they got caught now because she's been separated from Alex for two weeks and she wasn't going to hold back. She grew more breathy and began to let out shorter and lighter sighs.

Alex continued licking Piper's entrance now using all of her skills to make her lover feel good. Evidently it was working as she noticed the new sounds coming from Chapman, she recognised them well, she knew the blonde was close. Alex made her own pleasure intensify now as she placed two fingers inside and started to speed up in the hope that her and Pipes would cum at the same time.

Chapman's body felt like it was floating on a cloud but at the same time she felt like the sex had been so hot that a wildfire could spark between them. Her body quivered in pleasure, she reached up to the altar to find something to bite down on for the orgasm. She found a wooden crucifix; Piper pulled it down and held onto it tightly. Alex had continued to use every trick in the book to make Chapman feel good and as she felt Piper's release on its way she lifted her mouth off and rubbed the blonde's smooth pussy fast.

"Alex, fuck, oh fuck, oh yeah, oh yeah, mmh" Piper shouted out though the crucifix which she had started to bite down on. As the moment came she fell almost silent as she came all over Alex's hand before shirting a little onto the floor in front of the altar.

"I'd say 'say it don't spray it' but that was so fucking hot." Vause said in admiration.

"Here, let me help you with that." Chapman said gesturing to Alex's now failed attempt at masturbating between deep breaths.

Piper placed her head in between the brunette's legs and started to mimic the moves that had worked magic on her only moments ago. The blonde worked on pleasuring Vause as well as she could speed up to make the taller woman cum. Alex moaned out loudly looking into Piper's eyes amorously.

"Bite down on this when you peak." Piper ordered lifting her head from the brunette's clit replacing it with one hand while handing Alex the crucifix with the other.

"Your wish is my command" Alex responded taking the cross and holding it tightly getting ready to get off now.

Chapman sped up a little more and began using one hand to start rubbing Vause's vagina as her mouth worked on the clit. Alex was seriously moaning now, finding the cross in her mouth as she began to bite into the thick, dark wood.

"Ahhh Pipes fuck yeah, Pipes, oh, ah" Alex moaned as she came into Piper's mouth. Her body felt like it was being fuel on Piper's love and nothing else, she felt like all the stars in the universe had made love too and in their ecstasy had aligned in sky. Her head knocked back as she came for a second time. She moaned deeply though the cross until she'd truly recovered from the multiple orgasms.

The brunette removed the crucifix from her mouth and placed in back onto the altar. They lay there for a moment taking in their satisfaction and joy with one another. This moment was broken as Piper looked up to notice Sophia stood in the door way looking somewhat confused.

"Sorry, I'll let y'all finish." Sophia said slightly embarrassed.

"Shit! How long have you been there?" Piper asked suddenly aware of how naked she was.

"I literally just walked in, sorry about that." Sophia replied.

"Sorry, we'll be on our way." Chapman said quickly already putting her bra back on. All Alex could do was laugh, didn't Pipes realise? It's prison, everybody gets caught sometimes and there are too many girls and not enough space for it not to happen.

"That's okay, I'll come back later" Sophia responded.

"Don't forget you gots to get those roots done at five Piper." Sophia called back as she walked down the hall out the chapel.

Alex and Piper looked at each other and just began to laugh, glad that it was Sophia and not Crazy Eyes, Mendez, Doggett or Healy.


End file.
